El Abismo de tus Ojos
by Jolulu
Summary: Una fría tarde en el océano de San Petersburgo, Yuri se llevará la sorpresa de su vida al rescatar a un misterioso hombre que resulta ser nada menos que un tritón. Fascinado, decide hospedarlo en su propio hogar. Poco a poco los sentimientos salen a flote. Lo único que Yuri olvidó fue que las sirenas eran criaturas sin escrúpulos que encantaban a inocentes para robarles el alma.


I

Los días pasaban sin prisa y sin gracia para Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, en el eternamente helado San Petersburgo.

Nuevamente se escaparía a la playa, como ya le era costumbre. Le agradaba la sensación nostálgica que traían las frías ráfagas de brisa con olor a mar, aunque estas le congelaran la sonrosada nariz y le humedecieran las finas hebras de cabello rubio, aún si estaban medio escondidas bajo su gorro de lana.

Por lo general nunca había mucha gente cerca de la costa, por lo que podía disfrutar del silencio y la tranquilidad, acompañado del crujir de las olas.

En otras ocasiones, aparecían grupos de muchachos alborotadores, que correteaban y salpicaban agua. Entonces le era mucho más difícil encontrar un buen lugar vacío. Solían retarse a hacer tonterías. Los más osados se descalzaban y metían los pies en el agua hasta que los dientes les castañearan y los labios se les pusiesen morados. Le parecía absurdo.

Así como estaba, en plenas vacaciones de verano de la escuela secundaria, era uno de esos chicos que no tenían un pasatiempo fijo y demasiado interesante, ni un grupo de amigos con quien salir a divertirse de vez en cuando. Por lo general sus únicas diversiones constaban de leer viejos libros a solas en la biblioteca pública —o pedirlos prestados— y patinar sobre el hielo en la pista de su familia.

Pero justo ahora, que tenía tiempo suficiente para divertirse, no podía hacer ninguno de los dos. La biblioteca estaba cerrada la mayor parte del día ahora que no había clases y él ya no podría patinar el resto del año, por lo que sólo le quedaba la playa como único lugar de confort.

La playa era, entonces, su lugar de reflexión. Yuri recordaba una infancia feliz, despreocupada y marcada por el deslizar de las cuchillas de sus patines en la pista de Hasetsu. En ese entonces todavía vivían en Japón y las brillantes sonrisas de sus padres jamás se apagaban. Ahora vivían en Rusia, y aunque seguían siendo la adorable y cariñosa familia homoparental de siempre, Yuri no podía evitar sentir que algo faltaba.

Uno de sus padres, Víctor, había sido un gran campeón de patinaje artístico en algún tiempo lejano, pero ahora, retirado y felizmente casado, vivía sus días largos y placenteros administrando el hogar y la —ahora casi sumida en el olvido— pista de hielo Katsuki-Nikiforov.

Su otro padre, que también se llamaba Yuuri, habría ganado una que otra competencia pequeña en su natal Japón durante su juventud, pero ahora era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado y casi no tenía tiempo para patinar con sus queridos esposo e hijo, al menos no tanto como lo había hecho en el pasado. Más aún desde la lesión que le dejó una pierna enyesada, justo semanas antes del viaje de la familia a Kyushu por vacaciones.

El viaje fue cancelado y Yuri maldiciendo por lo bajo la mala suerte de su padre, se quedó con las ganas de visitar a sus abuelos y a su tía, de respirar el aire puro de la playa de la cuidad y competir con sus amigas trillizas en la pista de hielo de Hasetsu.

Por si fuera poco, la pista local le fue vetada durante meses, mientras su padre se recuperaba, y aunque se preocupaba mucho por él, como cualquier hijo, le mortificaba saber que no podría volver a patinar durante todas las vacaciones.

Aún estaba algo frustrado por ello y algo resentido con su padre, Yuuri, por lo que inevitablemente tuvieron ciertos roces. En ocasiones incluso era maleducado e injusto con él. Y aunque Yuri admitía su error poco después y quería disculparse, la mezcla de vergüenza y culpabilidad no lo dejaba decir nada y se encerraba en su habitación durante todo el día o se iba a la playa. Comúnmente Yuuri lo dejaba pasar, pero a veces tenía que alzarle la voz cuando era demasiado irrespetuoso y entonces explotaba una verdadera pelea entre lágrimas y gritos. Eso era justo lo que había pasado anoche y la situación no podía estar más tensa entre ellos dos.

Por suerte Víctor, su otro padre, era el intermediario entre ambos y aunque las cosas no iban tan bien de momento, se las arreglaba para aligerar la rigidez del ambiente con su eterno buen humor y su personalidad encantadora.

Ahora, incluso, aunque no se preocupó por el ruido que hizo al bajar las chillonas escaleras, pasó a toda velocidad cerca de la puerta de la cocina para evitarse un sermón como los que le daba siempre antes de dejarlo salir. Aunque lo atrapaba escapándose muy seguido, nunca hizo ni ademan de castigarlo ni nada por el estilo. En realidad no lo castigaba nunca y era más bien liberal y permisivo con él. Normalmente aguantaba sus interrogatorios, pero ahora estaba demasiado estresado como para hablar con alguien.

— ¿Yuratchka, a dónde vas? – Inquirió Víctor, apareciendo repentinamente tras él. – Es tarde y no haz comido nada aún.

— Voy a salir. Iré a la playa.

— ¿Así? ¿Tan ligero de ropa?

— Tengo una bufanda en la mochila.

— Bien, pero lleva paraguas, parece que va llover. Y por lo menos te serviré algo de Bosch antes, no haz probado bocado desde el almuerzo y no sé hasta cuando volverás.

Yuri se sentó y comió la sopa de mala gana. A pesar de sus catorce años sus padres seguían tratándolo como a un bebé.

— Padre, sabes que ahora que no puedo patinar me aburro muchísimo, —aprovechó para quejarse,

– Lo sé, hijo, lo siento.

– Sabes que no tengo amigos cercanos y que he traído buenas calificaciones en mis exámenes finales. Así que estaba pensando, ¿al menos podría tener una mascota?

— Ya tenemos una, hijo. — Respondió Víctor, secándose las manos mojadas en el delantal de cocina. Buscó con los ojos a Maccachín, el perro de la familia, que tumbada en un rincón mordisqueaba una golosina plácidamente.

— ¿Podríamos tener otra? — Insistió. Después de todo, Maccachín había envejecido mucho estos años y ya no podía jugar con ella como lo haría con un cachorrito.

Víctor se llevó los dedos a los labios, un _tic_ nervioso que adoptaba inconscientemente al pensar. Yuri sonrió, pues conocía a su padre demasiado bien y según el simple gesto, parecía que tenía oportunidad.

— Creo que un animal pequeño estaría bien, —dijo al fin— si lo prefieres podríamos tener un pez, ellos no dan mucho problema.

— ¿¡Un pez!? ¡Padre, no seas ridículo! ¿¡Cómo podría alguien forjar vínculos con un pez!?

— ¿Entonces un gato...? Aún tenemos que hablarlo. Por ahora suena bien, pero no estoy seguro de poder llevar un gato conmigo cuando regreses a la escuela.

Yuri bufó, sorbió con rapidez lo que quedaba de la sopa y dando por terminada la plática, cerró la puerta sin despedirse. Se encaminó a la playa. Necesitaba aire.

Por lo general no había hecho más estos días que encerrarse en su habitación a leer, desde la llegada de su pubertad pasaba mucho menos tiempo con su familia.

No estaba enojado por no salirse con la suya esta vez, sería una tontería. Era otra cosa lo que le oprimía el pecho. Esa sensación extraña que no lo había abandonado estos días.

Casi no dormía en las noches, no estaba comiendo bien y ni siquiera sabía por qué había estado sintiéndose tan vacío ahora que no tenía las distracciones que le ofrecía la escuela, ya que esta siempre le había disgustado.

Pensaba demasiado estos días, con esa melancolía tan extraña que provoca la llegada de la adolescencia. Ahora, así, acostado en posición fetal bajo el paraguas, en algún lugar sobre el corto muro que separaba la playa del resto de la ciudad, no supo explicar por qué una sola lágrima, amarga, enorme, se deslizó por la comisura de sus ojos y cayó para morir tras sus orejas, en su cabello expandido sobre la mochila casi vacía.

Sintió sueño de repente, estaba desorientado. La tenue lluvia desaparecía y todo se volvía azul a medida que se quedaba dormido. Se encontraba envuelto en una pacífica marea acogedora.

Una voz arrulladora, profunda y ronca, lo inundo. Cantaba una canción muy hermosa, llenándola solo así, con su voz, incluso sin música de fondo. Después de una nota particularmente grave y larga dejo de cantar en voz alta de golpe, y bajo el volumen de su voz hasta que esta se convirtió en un hermoso canto susurrado, que le provoco escalofríos de gusto.

La voz se oía distorsionada de pronto, respiraciones hondas, pequeños jadeos, ¿ahora era un llanto lo que oía? ¿O una risa? Las luces bajaron, la atmósfera era acogedora e incluso en circunstancias como aquellas, poseía un leve destello de sensualidad.

La voz volvió a cantar tomando una forma casi consistente, comenzando limpio pero fundiéndose susurros. Entonaba una melodía triste, en un idioma que realmente no entendía pero que igualmente le resultaba hermoso. La forma en la que saboreaba lentamente las vocales lo estaba volviendo loco.

Las luces disminuyeron hasta el punto de que lo único que pudo verse fue una sola luz azul celeste, que fue expandiéndose y aclarándose hasta formar una figura masculina, demasiado brillante para mirarla fijamente. No sintió ningún miedo.

La oscuridad le era agradable. Muy agradable. Se dejó ir hasta el punto en que ésta estaba por consumirlo, y, lejos de asustarlo, se sorprendió buscándolo fervientemente. Lo deseaba. Deseaba al chico de la luz cegadora y la voz endulzada. Solo quería abandonarse a esa sensación, no necesitó más en ese entonces. Tan solo sentirlo hasta que ya no quedara nada.

Se despertó sobresaltado, la frente cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Sonrió. Simplemente sonrió sin saber porque. Por suerte aún era de día, y aunque aún hacía frío, no llovía más. De pronto tuvo unas incontenibles ganas de saltar el muro que los separaba e ir a caminar junto al mar.


End file.
